Naruto's Adventures: The Stripper
by hector621
Summary: Its seems that our hyperactive hero has gotten into a very uncomfortable and very oily situation


Naruto was with Jiraiya trying to perfect the rasengan, well Naruto was working on it, Jiraiya was peeping at girls in the hot springs. Naruto started a rant about how he was an old perv and that he should be helping him perfect the rasengan but Jiraiya wasn't listening and Naruto just stop ranting at him because it not working and decide to see what so fun about peeping. After a while or so a girl realized that Jiraiya and Naruto peeping, she screamed and that alerted the other women in the hot springs, worst thing was that Tsunade was in the hot spring and she was mad as hell. Once their cover was blown and Jiraiya saw Tsunade, he immediately ran faster than what he ran before, leaving Naruto to himself and after seeing the pervy sage run for his life, that was his cue to get the hell out of their but it was to late and suffered the beatings of Tsunade and the women in the springs. The next day he was called to the hokage's office to talk about his punishment.

Tsunade: "Well Naruto what do you have to say."  
>Naruto: "It was all pervy sage's fault" said with an upset tone<br>Tsunade: "Even so you were the one caught and you are the one that's going to get punished"  
>Naruto: "Punished, what the hell Granny Tsunade! Wasn't the beating you and the ladies in the springs gave me was punishment enough!"<br>Tsunade: " Shut up you little weasel! Now let me think of something, ah I know how you could pay"  
>Naruto: "What another beating, I don't want to go through that again"<br>Tsunade: "No, no beatings. Naruto have you herd of eye for an eye"  
>Naruto: "Huh?"<br>Tsunade: sigh "To put it simply, Naruto you're going fell how women fell when someone is looking at them almost naked"  
>Naruto: "What do you mean Granny?"<br>Tsunade: "You know Shizune is getting married, right?"  
>Naruto: "Yeah" said questionably<br>Tsunade: "Well me and your female comrades are throwing her a bachelor party and I want you to be the entertainment" said with a smirk  
>Naruto: "Entertainment, Like what?"<br>Tsunade: "Naruto I want you to be the stripper of Shizune's party"  
>Naruto: "What, hell no granny! I'm not going to your eye candy!<br>Tsunade: "Come on Naruto, you have a muscular body, you should show it off and you will make a lot of money for it"  
>Naruto: "The answer is still no!"<br>Tsunade: "Do it! Or you do you want to be back in the in the academy"

Naruto didn't wanted to do this but he didn't wanted to go back to the academy more, so he had no choice.

Naruto: "Where's the party and what time?" said with his head slung down  
>Tsunade: smirking "At the Hokage's mansion at 10pm" then threw a gym bag at Naruto<br>Naruto: "What's in this?"  
>Tsunade: "Your outfit for tonight"<p>

He open the bag and was stun to see what his outfit was.

Naruto: " You can't be serious granny?"  
>Tsunade: "I'm very serious brat, now go home and get yourself ready for tonight"<p>

Walking out of the office, Sakura looked him and started to talk to him

Sakura: "Naruto, what's wrong?"  
>Naruto: "I'm going to get a humiliating punishment"<br>Sakura: "What's you're punishment?"  
>Naruto: "You will see tonight"<br>Sakura: "Huh?"

Later that night, Naruto made his way to the hokage's mansion and meet up with Tsunade in the back.

Tsunade: "Well, look who decide to show up"  
>Naruto: "Aw shut up granny!"<br>Tsunade: " Hey be grateful, a bunch of girls are going to be looking at you're muscular half naked body and you're getting paid for it. Anyways where's you're outfit?"  
>Naruto: "Give me a minute granny, it's a bit tight"<p>

He was putting his tight leather pants, covered himself in baby oil and put on a bow tie but still was shirtless and still had his necklace

Tsunade: "Well hurry up and get into this giant present"

Naruto was surprise to see the present and then got a frown on his face

Naruto: "You love to torture me, don't you granny" said sarcastically  
>Tsunade: smirking "Maybe. Anyways get in the present now!"<br>Naruto: "Yes ma'am"  
>Tsunade: "When I give you the signal you just jump out of the present and do what stripers. Am going to have pole for you in the living room so you can work you're striper magic"<br>Naruto: "Whatever" said with a frown on his face

He got inside the present and Tsunade carted the present to the living room and gather the girls in the living room. Naruto was punching little holes to see who is he striping for but it was bad luck for our hero, he was striping for Shizune, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Temari. He was embarrassed but he knew what he had to do. Tsunade started make a little speech and the girls were wondering why is their metal pole in the room.

Tsunade: "Shizune, you were my right hand girl, my best friend and now your getting married, so I got you a little surprise for you"

Tsunade smack the box and that was the signal, he jumped out of the present and yelled "SURPRISE!". The girls were shocked, especially Hinata, to see Naruto was a striper, they were checking him out head to toe seeing his muscular body cover in oil, wearing a bow tie and tight pants that practically showed of his junk, he look like a chip and dale model. Naruto made his way to the pole and Tsunade got a boom box and played some striper music, Naruto was in the zone, he knew how to work that pole. While the girls were staring at the very flexible Naruto on a pole, Sakura asked Tsunade something

Sakura: "Why is Naruto a striper"  
>Tsunade: "It's his punishment for him peeping in the hot springs"<br>Sakura: "Service him right!"

They got back to the show, the girls were throwing money at Naruto, he got a bundle of money and stuffed it into his crotch. The girl got anxious and Hinata wanted see more of Naruto's body and the girls knew it.

Ino: "Take it off Naruto!" she was referring to his pants  
>TenTen: "WOO HOO! Take it off!"<p>

Naruto was slowly reaching down pants but was teasing them and quickly remove his bow instead. The girls were disappointed but not for long because they get to see Naruto dance more and Naruto threw his bow tie to Hinata, she got excited and sniff the tie for a little bit.

Tsunade: "Okay Naruto I think it time for the wife to be last lap dance"

Naruto nodded and made his way to Shizune. Dough he was never striper before, it seems like if he was an expert on the lap dance. Shizune was enjoying herself but she saw Hinata getting anxious and decide to let her enjoy Naruto.

Shizune: "Hey Naruto I think you should do a lap dance on Hinata and also do something special for her" hands him three hundred dollars  
>Naruto: smirking "With pleasure"<p>

Naruto walk over to Hinata and immediately ripped off his pants and threw it to the rest of the girls. Hinata's eyes wide to see that Naruto was only in a pair of orange Speedos that said "FOXY" on his ass, the girls were staring with a perverted look on their faces seeing Naruto almost completely naked. Naruto was performing a lap dance on Hinata and she couldn't believe that the love of her life was giving her a lap dance

Naruto: " Hinata you're enjoying yourself aren't you?"  
>Hinata: "Um n-no" said nervously<br>Naruto: "Then why are you blushing like a tomato"  
>Hinata: "Um, Um"<br>Inner Hinata: "I wonder how much will it cost for him to take off the rest of him cloths"

Moments later Hinata got a nose bleed and passed out from over excitement. Damn, Naruto was good.

Sakura: "Wow! Naruto am next!  
>Ino: "Fuck that! Am next!"<br>TenTen: "Screw you bitch! Its my turn!"  
>Temari: "Hey am older! I go next!"<p>

Naruto decide to stop the fighting and said who ever pays more goes first. He left at 3am in the morning and he was thinking to himself.

Naruto: "Maybe I should strip when am low on cash"

But right now he didn't have to worry about it because he had a gym bag full of money from his little show, man, Naruto can finally pay off his tab on ichiraku and even buy a year supply of his favorite ramen.

END


End file.
